


Favorite Kind of Treat

by LazyRainDancer



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anzu decides she really loves trick or treating, F/M, Halloween Live, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trick or Treating, she also loves Kuro's costume, this takes place in the canon storyline after they start dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRainDancer/pseuds/LazyRainDancer
Summary: Anzu sees Kuro's Halloween costume for the first time and decides she really likes it.





	Favorite Kind of Treat

“Red riding hood, huh? I was wondering what you planned on dressing up as since you never mentioned what your costume was. You look great, Jou-chan.”

At the sound of her boyfriend’s voice, Anzu immediately turns to face him. Just as she opens her mouth to thank Kuro for the compliment, the producer sees his costume and promptly freezes. 

All she can do is stare as she takes in the sight of the eye patch he’s now wearing and the fake scar that runs underneath it. Anzu didn't think it was possible for her boyfriend to get any more handsome than he already was, but obviously, she was wrong.

When she finally manages to pull her gaze away from his face, it slowly drifts down toward his chest. Red colors her cheeks when Anzu notices the skin that’s exposed thanks to his shirt being partially unfastened. 

While she knew her boyfriend would be dressing up as a mad doctor for the Halloween Live, she had no idea what design Kuro chose for his costume since she had been so busy preparing for the live and didn’t have enough free time to see the costumes he made for Akatsuki. 

Anzu imagined several different ways his costume could look, but this definitely was not one of them. Not that she’s complaining, of course.

“Jou-chan?”

The sound of his voice draws the brunette out of her daze, and she immediately jerks her gaze upwards, away from his chest, to meet her boyfriend’s concerned gaze. 

Kuro frowns, “You alright? I didn’t scare you, did I? I know I already have a scary face, so I was worried that my costume might make that worse.”

She frantically shakes her head. “I’m fine! You didn’t scare me! I was just thinking how handsome you looked!”

He blinks in surprise at her words, and then, a sheepish grin forms on his face. “I wasn’t expecting to hear that. Thanks, Jou-chan.”

As she’s admiring her boyfriend’s charming features, Anzu gets an idea. She quickly reaches for his hand and guides him toward an isolated area much to his confusion.

Once she finds an unoccupied hallway, the producer grins at him. “Kuro-san, trick or treat!”

His eyes shine with obvious amusement at the sight of his girlfriend’s eager expression. “Treat.”

Seeing the way she beams at his choice, Kuro feels that he definitely made the right one. When she motions for him to lean down and close his eyes, the third year immediately obliges.

Considering his girlfriend’s penchant for kissing him whenever she gets the opportunity to, the redhead expects her to give him one for his treat. While he was technically right, Kuro is surprised by the location she picks to kiss.

Instead of his lips or cheeks, Anzu gently lifts his eye patch so she can press a kiss against his eye. After she pulls away, Kuro opens his eyes and takes in the sight of her sweet smile and rosy cheeks. “How’s that for a treat, Kuro-san?”

A light blush covers his cheeks as he grins, “The best treat I’ve had all day. Thanks, Jou-chan.”

After saying that, Kuro moves to cup her cheek and brings his face closer to hers. “Trick or treat, Jou-chan.”

Her eyes sparkle excitedly as the blush coloring her cheeks darkens. “Treat!”

His grin grows as he moves to cross the distance between their lips. “Good choice.”

One of his arms wraps around her waist to pull her closer as his lips meet hers. Anzu clutches the front of his shirt as she melts further into the kiss. 

When they eventually pull apart, Kuro moves to rest his forehead against hers. “How’s that for a treat?”

She beams, “I loved it! It’s my favorite kind!”

Chuckling, the third year kisses her forehead before pulling back. “Mine too.”

The arms wrapped around her tighten their grip when Anzu snuggles closer into his embrace. “I hope I’ll be able to get more of those kinds of treats tonight.”

A grin forms on his face when she looks up at him with expectant eyes. “Sure thing, Jou-chan. I’ll come see you later on after Akatsuki finishes performing. In the meantime, don’t let the big, bad wolf get you.”

Anzu giggles, “The only wolf I know that’s here is Koga-kun, and I don’t think he’ll be any trouble.”

With a bright smile, she adds, “But, if I do get into any trouble, you’ll come save me, right, Kuro-san?”

His grin grows. “Of course. No matter what kind of creature grabs you, they won’t stand a chance after I pay them a doctor’s visit.”

Her expression turns mischievous. “Speaking of doctor visits, do you think I could schedule a last minute appointment?”

He raises an amused brow. “I think that can be arranged. What’s ailing you, Jou-chan?”

She props her chin against his chest as she gives him a hopeful look. “I’m feeling a little tired after all the Halloween Live preparations, so I wanted to ask the good doctor if he had any recommendations for an effective pick-me-up.”

With a laugh, Kuro brings his face closer to hers. “You know what? I think I got just the thing.”

The redhead cups her cheek before capturing her lips with a kiss. As his lips move against hers, Kuro gently strokes her skin with his thumb, and Anzu can’t help but sigh at his ministrations. 

When he finally pulls away, the third year takes in the sight of her happy expression and grins, “How’s that for a pick-me-up?”

Anzu beams, “It’s perfect! Thank you, Kuro-sensei!”

He chuckles, “You’re welcome. I’m glad I was able to help. Will that help you last through the night?”

She nods, “I think so! If not, I’ll just make another appointment!”

Snorting, Kuro gives her a strong squeeze. “I’ll be sure to keep my schedule open for you.”

And, he does. Throughout the night, whenever Kuro isn’t on stage and she’s not busy with work, Anzu takes the opportunity to pay him a visit. 

Unsurprisingly, trick-or-treating quickly becomes her favorite activity of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing the new gatcha Kuro card, I really wanted to write some KuroAn with Anzu reacting to his costume. While we still don't know for sure what Akatsuki dresses up as for Halloween, I decided to just use the costume from the new card for the Halloween Live. After all, it is a really nice costume XD
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed the story! ^-^


End file.
